Spirit World Vacation:
by Gentlewolf
Summary: Following the Finale of Legend of Korra, Korra and Asami have taken a vacation into the spirit world. Along the way they visit an old friend for a game of Pai Sho and both explore what their feelings for each other truly mean.


**Spirit World Vacation:**

_Day 1_

* * *

**_Author_**** Note: **Here's my first Korrasami (Korra &amp; Asami, from **Legend of Korra**) fic. I'll admit, I was inspired by all the fanart I've seen going around of Korra and Asami visiting Iroh in the spirit world and playing Pai Sho. To be honest, this didn't turn out at all like I'd planned... And I really had wanted it to be a one shot... but it looks like there will be more. Not sure how much more. Maybe one or two more days. Will have to figure it out when I write the next one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any rights to these character's or the setting. They are the property of Mike &amp; Bryan, the amazing creator's of **Avatar: The Last Airbender / The Legend of Korra.**

* * *

"Korra, how good of you to visit! I wondered when I might see you again," Iroh greeted the Avatar outside of his tea shop.

"Iroh, hi!" Korra let go of Asami's hand to accept the old man's hug. "It's so good to see you! Of course I couldn't pass up visiting you while we are on vacation."

Iroh chuckled, pulling away to look at Korra with a twinkle in his eye. "A vacation to the spirit world? That certainly seems to be an odd destination, or have you already seen everything in the physical world?" He then noticed the beautiful young woman waiting patiently behind them. "Oh, how lovely, you brought a guest!" he offered a contagious smile.

"Ah, yes!" Korra turned to the side and reached out a hand. "Iroh, I'd like you to meet, Asami!"

Stepping forward to take Korra's hand, Asami held out her other for Iroh to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Korra has told me so much about you."

Without missing a beat, Iroh's smile grew larger and his eyes brightened with acceptance. He accepted her hand, but instead of shaking it he pulled her into hug. "The pleasure is all mine! You will stay awhile, have some tea, ohhh tell me you play Pai Sho!" Korra and Asami exchanged a joyful look and shared a giggle as they were pulled towards a table.

"We wouldn't miss tea, and Asami is a genius at Pai Sho!" Korra winked at her friend.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a genius at it…" Asami countered humbly.

Several pots of tea later, Iroh sat across the table from the two women with his hand stroking his beard in contemplation. In spite of his silence and occasional humm of thought, he was very excited. This was his most challenging game of Pai Sho in spirits only knew how long. When the sound of a yawn broke his concentration, he looked up, suddenly worried about his hospitality. "Oh, my dears, I apologize. Look at how much time has passed. Of course, you need rest…." Time in the spirit world passed much differently than time in the physic al world and while he may not need rest as a spirit, his two mortal guests certainly did. "Come, we will finish our game later," he stood from the table and beckoned that they follow him.

While neither woman would have objected to napping in the garden that surrounded Iroh's tea shop, they followed him inside and up the stairs to a cozy sleeping chamber with a luxurious bed. "Oh, Iroh, you don't have to fuss over us… Oh, but thank you, it's beautiful!" Korra spoke breathlessly as she entered the room. Asami followed with a look of admiration.

"Nonsense. It's not often that I receive such important guests," Iroh waved off her concern, smiled and laughed at her change of heart. "I am honored to accommodate you both. When you are both refreshed we'll have cake."

Impressed, Asami said her thanks and moved to further inspect the bed. Korra nodded and returned Iroh's smile before he closed the door on his way out. "Oh Wow!" Asami's exclamation drew Korra's attention to her in time to see her sink into the soft, fluffy wonder that was the bed. "It feels like a cloud!"

This comment made Korra laugh. "You do realize that clouds are made of water vapor and are as dense as fog, right?"

Asami managed to lift her head from its nest of softness and narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh, don't spoil it. It's just a metaphor, Miss Avatar," she stuck out her tongue. "It feels like how I imagine clouds feel when I'm looking up at them and they are all white, fluffy, and inviting."

At first, Korra gave an innocent grin, followed by an enchanting moan when Asami stuck out her tongue. She came to the foot of the bed and looked down upon Asami with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that said, "Oh Really," before laughing at Asami's final comment. "Well, you know, I'm guilty of wishing I could fall off of an air bison and landing on a cloud as if it were a giant bed," she admitted before turning around to fall backwards into the bed, making the mattress pillow around her body.

After propping herself up, Asami padded the bed down between them and leaned over to stare down at Korra with a disbelieving grin. "I've never thought of you as being a daydreamer," she answered Korra's questioning look.

Korra's snicker quickly turned into a laugh. "Oh, I used to daydream all the time, you know, when I still believed in love and romance…" It took a moment for her words to filter back through her ears before she realized what she'd said and she understood Asami's sudden frown. "Not to say that I don't believe in it now," she tried to quickly save herself from the impact of her words, and she reached a hand up to caress Asami's cheek. "That was back when I was young, and naive… before I really understood what love was."

Asami looked down at her with mock scrutiny. "And you believe that you understand it now, oh almighty avatar?"

Mistaking Asami's tone for criticism, Korra was taken back. "Well… I…" She might be the Avatar… but she was only almighty when it came to the elements and unfortunately, love wasn't an element. She cleared her throat. Feeling under pressure, her hand dropped from Asami's face. She looked away when she felt the blush in her cheeks. "That is… Well… no… I guess I don't understand it… not really… but…" She looked back at Asami, her blue eyes staring deeply into Asami's green orbs. "I don't know how else to explain the intensity of the feelings that I have for you."

A slow smile of understanding crept onto Asami's face. "Nor I for you," she admit before bending to capture Korra's lips with her own.


End file.
